Al Saab
Al Saab (generally known as Saab) is one of the founding members of the Leanbois. He is roleplayed by Ssaab. Background Early Life Al Saab grew up in a harsh environment to rich parents. It was soon decided that wasn’t the life he wanted. Al Saab is one of the founding members of the [[Lean Bois|'Leanbois']] and the CEO of [[Bad Boy Customs|'Bad Boy Customs']]. He is known for being one of the nicest criminals in the city, while unfortunately giving the unwanted impression that he's "soft" and gullible. Saab is usually only a "hot head" if someone tries to mess with him, or hurt the people he cares about. Although Saab isn't the craziest member of the [[Lean Bois|'Leanbois']], he could still possibly be the most dangerous due to the fact that he has more creative ways on torturing his specific targets rather than shooting or stabbing. This is where "Dark Saab" comes in and this is known to be his most threatening stage than his bad boy side. Saab is also the most reasonable member of the Leanbois, which could be the reason why some people come to him if one of his friends did something wrong. He's usually willing to help anyone if they're in need, though has completely sworn to put the Leanbois before anyone or anything else, since they're family to him. Racing One of the things that Saab likes to do is racing. He is also considered to be one of the "better drivers" of Los Santos, but it depends on luck. Saab even mentions that he's an accident at times, considering the fact that he's at the hospital most of the time because of a car accident. There are also times when he's possibly a better driver or a worse driver than some of the most skilled drivers such as Tony Corleone and Eddie Marshall (depending on the situation on the road). Notable Relationships Tony Corleone Tony is one of Saab's long best friend and racing buddy. They are both known to be OG members of the Leanbois. Saab hangs out with Tony the most out of the entire Leanbois due to the fact that they'e around at the same time (at least most of the time). They are also the closest when it comes to friendship and they both barely get into a fight. When they're together, they would usually do bank robberies, kidnapping someone or street racing. Saab would also ask Tony for some life advice for certain situations, although Tony's advice doesn't always seem to help him. Tony is known to be the selfish and jealous type at times. In this case, Tony doesn't like the fact that someone hangs out with Saab more than he does and usually treats those people like assholes. Overall whenever things get down, these two will count on each other for support. Lang Buddha Lang is also one of Saab's long best friend. Along with Saab, Buddha is also an OG member of the Leanbois. Saab's relationship with Buddha is pretty complicated at times due to the fact that they get into so many fights from time to time. There were a few times when Buddha tired to screw Saab over such as flirting with Brenda and ruining Saab's relationship with Brenda. In other words, Buddha is pretty similar to Tony when it comes to being selfish and jealous. There were also a few times when Buddha made fun of Saab because of his past murders and Saab didn't take it as a joke (Saab is pretty sensitive). Despite their arguments, they both still have each others back at the end of the day. Brenda Pancake Brenda '''is Saab’s ex-girlfriend ''(it's pretty complicated at this point), and works at 'Pillbox Medical Center as a receptionist and a physician's scribe. Their relationship first started as a "fake snail" in order to make [[Amara Harte|'Amara']] jealous while she was dating [[Tessa Lamb|'Tessa']]. Their plan backfired when [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']] found out and got mad at the both of them (Brenda was kinda talking to Vinny but not dating). Saab and Brenda tried to tell Vinny the truth, but he didn't believe them. Later on, it was revealed that Vinny was already talking to a girl name Oola and basically going around talking to multiple women. During the next day, Amara found out the situation and got mad at the both them. Saab wanted to talk to Brenda and tell her what he really feels about her, but Brenda rejected both Saab and Vinny. At that point, they both repossessed Brenda's car as a way to get back at her. A few days later, Brenda decided to hang out with Saab, although he felt like Brenda was up to something. Saab was pretty nervous to be around her because of the fact that he doesn't trust her. Everyday they try to work on their relationship by trust, but it was pretty complicated when they both didn't trust one another. During the 5th day, Brenda confesses to Saab that she really likes him and it's really hard for her to open up. After not seeing each other for the next few days, Saab ask Brenda to be his girlfriend and she accepted it. While they started their relationship, almost everyone try to ruin their relationship by spreading lies about each other. Lang Buddha was the worst person of them all. Lang tried to wing man Saab, but he revealed to Brenda that he wanted her for himself. As a result, Lang tried to kill himself by taking a pill. During the #Braab Court, [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']] admitted to Saab that Lang hired him to break Saab up with Brenda. During their relationship, they both had a couples therapy about making their relationship stronger than before. In the beginning, Brenda doesn't really tell Saab what's going on due to the fact that he might go on a rampage. Brenda also feels that she can handle herself and doesn't always have to call Saab if she's in trouble. After the therapy session, they were both more open and try to tell each other everything. About 3 months in their relationship, Saab bought an engagement ring and a shirt with their ship name “'#Braab'“ as the slogan, but Brenda never got the ring. The couple rather abuptly decided to end their relationship due to some of the negative outside voices on the forums. During the week that happened, [[Choi Zhangsun|'Dr. Choi']] locked Saab and Brenda in the back at the hospital for couples therapy. They were forced to express their true feelings to each other and try to take it day by day. At that point, they both don't see each other as much and whenever they do, things get a little complicated between the two. Saab still flirts with Brenda, but also give her more of an attitude than before whenever she does him wrong and lies about it (like stealing oxy from Saab). Two months later after the OOC breakup, Brenda hired [[Claire Seducer|'Claire Seducer']]' '''to seduce Saab, as well as trying to find out if Saab is really over her. Saab confesses to Claire that he still loves Brenda and still have feelings for her. At that point, Brenda was hiding in the trunk of Saab's car that she stole. When Saab found Brenda in the trunk, they were even more aggressive towards one another by being sassy to each other. Secretly, Brenda still might have feelings for Saab but tries to play hard to get. 'Tori Bologna' Tori is one of Saab's good friends and also acts like a sister to him. Tori usually helps Saab with his relationship with Brenda, as well as giving him life advice. Saab also gives Tori the same talk treatment with Tony whenever they get into a bad argument. 'Siz Fulker' Saab was introduced to '''Siz '''by '''Yung Dab' for a bank job. They bonded over the numerous jobs they did together before and after Dab's lockup. They eventually became best friends and Siz is considered a close ally of the Leanbois 'and like a brother to Saab, they would both take a bullet for each other. They have an inside joke about how much debt and money they both need wherever they are at the time. Sometimes, Siz would try to do Saab dirty such as leaving him while he's down on the ground or use him as a bank hostage. 'Denzel Williams Denzel is Saab's long best friend (more like a brother in this case). Denzel became the owner and founder of [[Stroke Masters Repair Garage|'Stroke Masters']], along with Saab. After they went out of business for months, Denzel became one of the newest members of the Leanbois. Denzel has been there for Saab whenever things get serious and Saab gives him the same treatment. Torah Andrews Torah 'is Saab’s sister who is a Doctor at 'Pillbox Medical Center. Sometimes when Saab sees Torah, he accidentally ignores her due to the fact that he's always busy with other situations. However whenever things get down, Saab will always count on Torah for support. Saab also ask Torah for life advice (especially relationship advice). Amara Harte Amara used to briefly date Sabb, but it was revealed that she only agree to go out with Saab in order for her to not get killed by him. Amara was also depress at the time when Brenda rejected her and Saab was the only one that was there to listen to her problems. However, they decided not to date because of Amara's job and Saab's crinimal affiliations. Around that time, Amara found out that Saab and Brenda were trying to make her jealous by pretending to date when Amara was dating Tessa. After the plan was dropped, Saab decided to change his ways a bit and move on to find another girl. Therefore, Amara and Saab just became friends and every once in a while, Amara calls Saab just to check up on him. Chips Ahoy Chips is Saab's adoptive nephew. While not being related, Saab still treats him like a nephew (possibly more of a son than just a nephew). Whenever Chips is in trouble, Saab tries to be there to support him no matter what the situation is. At one point, Saab tries to stop Chips from smoking crack but unfortunately, it didn't go so well. Eventually, Saab understands why Chip loves crack and tries to accept him for what he is (although Saab gets pissed at times whenever Chips does something stupid). Kayden Dell'Anno In the past, Saab was part of a kidnapping plan to kill Kayden for snitching on Vinny, but he likes to give people second chances and she was one of those people. Saab's friendship with Kayden is pretty smiliar to Brenda's friendship with Jordan. Kayden considered Saab as one of her best friends and pretty much ask him for help with personal life problems. She would also return the favor to Saab (Kayden once saved the relationship of Saab and Brenda). At one point, Saab was one of the few people to know that Kayden was undercover with the name Carmella and she even helped Saab by selling him parts for Bad Boy Customs. Saab also offered a job to Kayden as a BBC tow truck driver. Jordan Steele Saab and Jordan are pretty much frenemies. During the beginning of Saab and Brenda's relationship, Jordan criticized Saab because of his record and Jordan was convinced that Saab is a drug addict. Because of that, Jordan started an AA meaning which was actually meant for Saab (even though Saab never had a problem). Around that point, Saab and Jordan got into so many fights (including towing Saab's car). Later on, Saab and Jordan try to have a serious conversation about their beef and Jordan goes to Saab for drugs. Ever since that happened, their relationship has gotten better although it's still pretty complicated because Jordan is now a cop and got into gun fights with Saab. The Chang Gang Saab is really close with the Chang Gang and he usually does illegal activities with them. * Mr. Chang: 'Chang is one Saab's good friends and he usually calls him for supplies or to do bank jobs. They were also a couple of times when Chang inappropriately came on to Saab, specifically at the [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'strip club]]. Chang is the only person in the city that calls Saab, "Scaab." * Vinny Pistone: Vinny is one of Saab's good friends and Saab used to work for Vinny at PDM. At one point, Vinny almost fired Saab beacuse of the fake relationship he had with Brenda. After Vinny sold the PDM, they both ended up doing more activities together such as robbing banks and street racing. They both now work at the Tuner Shop together. * Ramee El-Rahman: * Randy Bullet: * Big D: * [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones:']] Quotes * "I'm a bad boy!" - ''Almost every conversation. * ''"I'm the CEO of a company, a pioneer, a millionaire, an entrepreneur, a bad boy." * "...If that's the case." - Almost every conversation. * "It's pretty simple." ''- Almost every hostage negotiation. * "''Give me 10~15 minutes" - Any time someone asks for a meeting * "I'm the best driver in Los Santos." * "I'm a tough cookie." * "Oy yoy yoy yoy yoy...." *''"Hehehehehe"'' - Almost every conversation. * "WHAT?!" * "What is that suppose to mean?" * "NOOOOOO!" * "Do I have to cut a bitch?" - ''When someone Saab cares about is in trouble. * ''"I'm gonna kill him / her / them!" - When someone Saab cares about is in trouble or hurt. * "Oi, mate!" - When robbing a bank. * "Oi! We're the lads from Manchester, on tour!" * "Pumpkin Pie" - Nickname that Saab calls Brenda * "'''Brenda', I made a mistake."'' - What Saab used to say when he goes to jail *''"I don't care what other people say about you. I think you are a nice guy / girl."'' *''"I can walk. I can walk. I can walk."'' *''"Oh, god!"'' *''"No balls..." ''- When someone threatens Saab (although Saab rarely says this) *''"Are you serious right now? Are you serious right now?"'' *''"I'm so disappointed."'' *''"Work to Benny's. Work to Benny's." ''- Sometimes, Saab mentions this when talking to Brenda while she drives to Benny's. *''"I don't want to talk about it. Not after what happen..."'' *''"Can I have a hug?"'' - Usually says this to Brenda *''"No you hang-up first."'' *''"Jesus Christ, you can't drive." -'' When Saab's in the passenger seat and Brenda (or any other bad driver) is driving *''"My man!"'' *''"That's my girl!"'' - Referring to [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda']] Criminal Record * Assault with Deadly Firearm x1 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x1 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x5 * Battery on a Peace Officer x1 * Brandishing x1 * Burglary x3 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x18 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x10 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x5 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x3 * Driving On The Wrong Side of The Road x1 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x3 * Evading x6 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x8 * Felony Trespassing x2 * Grand Theft Auto x5 * Illegal Turn x2 * Joyriding x15 * Kidnapping x13 * Negligent Driving x6 * Obstruction of Justice x3 * Possession of Cocaine x4 * Possession of Controlled Dangerous x8 * Possession of Crack x3 * Possession of Marijuana x1 * Reckless Driving x3 * Reckless Evading x26 * Resisting Arrest x21 * Robbery x11 * Tampering With a Vehicle x1 * Third Degree Speeding x3 * Unauthorized Parking x1 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 Drivers License: 3 points (Valid) Trivia * Despite being known to all, there's only a handful of people who call Al Saab by his first name. Them being [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi Zhangsun']], [[Conan Clarkson|'Conan Clarkson']], [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee El-Rahman']], [[Andrew Ducksworth|'Andrew Ducksworth']],' [[Jack Ripley|'Jack Ripley]] and [[Chips Ahoy|'Chips Ahoy']]' '(although it sounds like Chips is saying "Owl"). During the beginning of their relationship, Saab would ask [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda']], "What's my first name?". Brenda pretends she doesn't know it, and calls him "Saab Saab" (although she said "Al" a couple of times). * Saab was in a track (Titty Grabber) with infamous rapper [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred']]. * Along with Brenda Pancake, Saab is also known to be a walking punching bag at times. For example,' Lang Buddha, Vinny Pistone, '''and' Melbert Rickenbacker made fun of Saab at a fight club by bringing up his murderous past involving a woman. The biggest difference between the two is that Saab usually tries to get revenge by violence, while '''Brenda usually tries to ignore it. * Saab admitted to Brenda that he felt like a "better person" ever since they became a couple. However, Brenda thinks that Saab was a better person on his own. Notes * Braab: The Trailer (2019) (Credit to Creios) * Dark Saab Trailer (2019) (Credit to Creios) * Al Saab's ZR380 Bab Boy Customs livery cinematic (Credit to GTAWiseGuy) Gallery SaabsPose.png alsaab1.png saabew.png|Al Saab's police profile picture in the public records database chrome_ZtaMRAcT61.png|Saab \_eaning in front of his tuner ZR380 20190821195220_1.jpg|BBC tires ("fanart") BBClivery.png|BBC livery for the ZR 380 Wedding.png|Mr. Chang & Freya's wedding Category:Male